


It's Last Time

by Sushi_Burger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushi_Burger/pseuds/Sushi_Burger
Summary: It's their last time and Sergio knew it all along.Or;Drabble showing Sese's perspective toward Ger's national team retirement.





	It's Last Time

Geri's retirement is final.

Sergio sighs, not with relief, nor with disappointment. He's not surprised that much by the official announcement of his rival--his teammate deciding to leave international tournament. In fact, Geri has kind of told him all along during their last World Cup together. He didn't say a word, but those blue eyes always lost in some thought when no one's watching. Its expression, well, Sergio couldn't find a word to perfectly describe. It's not grim, nor bright. There's no trace of regret, nor delight. It's just not like Geri he knew.

He tried to figure things out and found the answer once Geri's aware of his stares.

 

'Stop it.'

'Stop what?'

 

His puzzle, those hesitant blues which finally met his gaze, easily told Sergio what Gerard needed him to stop. They recalled the moment Gerard's booed, the first time he mentioned about his retirement but as kind of a joke. 

At the same moment, Geri looked at him. Quietly whispered that there's not so many reasons for the 'Aggressive Catalan' to stay with La Roja.

But there still one. One reason that Gerard told him with a tender peck on his lips.

 

One reason that led Gerard's gaze to his.

 

However, now, that reason's gone. 

 

Well, it's Geri's plea for it to be faded away. And Sergio struggled with a realization that he had no rights to turn it down.

It's at the airport that he finally gave up and admitted it. When he offered Geri a hug and the other seemed more reluctant than necessary.

 

'C'mon dude,' Sergio breathed in. Felt his heart ached. 'It's last time.'

 

Gerard's eyes widened. He still looked confused until Sergio managed to give out a soft smile full of understanding. The best smile that had the least glimpse of sadness. Geri gulped, knowing what that last time meant to be, before receiving the hug. 

It might be Sergio's imagination, but he felt the other's embrace tighter and longer than ever. Even Geri whispered to him only the gratitude, he knew there's more the other wanted to say.

He just had no rights to ask.

 

All he could do was looking at Gerard, daring to watch him pulling back and walking away.

 

That's the time he left La Roja without looking back.

 

Did that mean Geri leaving him, too? 

 

He didn't want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's short but I suddenly felt the urge to write it anyway lol. Thanks for reading and all comments are welcomed:)


End file.
